Fantendo Riders
'''Fantendo Riders '''is the first Fantendo Riders game. Loads of options are available. New characters never before seen are here. New Extreme Gear is for ever characters. (Sign ups here.) Most of this is a mix between the Sonic Riders series. Extreme Gears Pink Metal - Ella's Board Blue Bear - Unten's Board Red Bear - Netnu's Board Crazy Thang - Zerita's Board Dongori Rock - Chief Dongorio's Board Geomatric - Geo's Board Green Grow - Vizro's Board Vortex Wind - Lep's Board Breaker - Krammar's Board Hiefer - Nefer's Board Pasta Blast Andy's Board Defensive Fitro's Board Jet Boost Streamer's Board Pi Dash 3.14's Board Triang Evil Evil Poly's Board Jumper Mario's Board Jumper 2 Luigi's Board The Nimbus Mallow's Board Star Puppet Geno's Board Police Ride Chief Monty's Board Pink Scary McBoo's Board Thunda Power Thunder's Board Corpse Kill Mr.Sew'n's Board Plot(s) There is two Plots. The Heroes and The Villians. Heroes constisting Unten,Zerita,Chief Dongorio,Ella Metals,Geo,Lep and Vizro while Villians are Netnu, Mr.Sew'n and Evil Polynoid. Story(Heroes): Unten,Zerita, and Dongorio are walking through the Fanten Border when the smithy gang returns. Unten and Zerita chase them. Dongorio knocks an Axem Ranger(Blue) off the E-Gear. Unten then takes chase. Unten succesfully beats one Axem(Pink). One of the Smithys snatches Unten's board and Pink. After The Axem Rangers escape, they then force the knocked out Blue answers. After all the facts, Blue self destructs. In Road Contry,Dongorio makes boards for Unten and Zerita. Ella appears and grants them a succesfull win. After Ella beats Pink. Pink gave her board to Ella. Pink sends a message that the Heroes are getting better and that they needed to use more advanced gear. Ella hears all of it. But she could not deactivate Pink and Pink self destructed. Zerita meets Axem Ranger Green in Maximum Desert. After winning, Green gives her his board. He tries to message the Smithy gang but was deactivated by Zerita. Dongorio then takes a shot at Maximum Desert. Geo congratulates him for his victory. Geo then joins them. Geo goes to Scottland palace where he meets Lep. Geo takes the course but could not find an Axem member. Lep takes the course and sees Yellow. He beats Yellow and obtains his board. Lep deactivated him before he could send an update. Vizro sees the victory and joins the group. They eventually meet Nentu, Mr.Sew'n and E-Poly. They all race to face Smithy. They get a tie and both face Smithy in Rich Ruins. The Axem Rangers ambush them both, The teams distract the Axems and lets Netnu and Unten . Netnu and Unten join together to face Smithy. They defeat Smithy. They then enjoy a nice race. Villians Story: Netnu looks for gold until he sees Unten and his friends. He then destroys Axem Ranger Black and sneaks on Unten. He then finds out that his gold was gone. Black must've quickley transported it to Smithy. Netnu then tries to get his Gold back. At Road State, He meets Mr.Sew'n. Mr.Sew'n proclaimed that He will join if you can beat him in a race. Netnu beats him and Sew'n joins. In Minimum Desert, Netnu sees gold and Sew'n and Nentu obtain it. A robot tries to take it. Sew'n chases the robot. They get the robot. Netnu still wants his gold. In Ireland, Netnu provokes E-Poly to join. E-Poly looks for gold at Ireland Palace. They see messages that have been hacked. Netnu sees the location of his gold, in Unten Border. They meet in Unten Border when they see the Heroes. They race and ends up a tie. They are then ambushed by Axem Rangers. Netnu and Unten progress and meet Smithy. Netnu sees his gold in Smithy's hand. Smithy transports them into Rich Ruins. They beat Smithy and Nentu gets his gold back. They then enjoy and nice race. World Grand Prix There is two types of prix's. Heroes & Villians. Heroes are the easy stages form the hero story. Stages: Fanten Border, Road Country , Maximum Desert, Scottland palace, Netnu Border, & Rich Ruins Villians are stages that are the same but are trickier, longer, and have diffrent music:Fanten Border Chase, Road State, Minimum Desert, Ireland Palace, Unten border & Rich Ruins. Defaults Unlockables Downloadables Trivia *Even though Mr.Sew'n and Evil Polnoid are playable by playing in Vilians mode,you must do something else. *It is akward how you can play as Mr.Sew'n and Evil Polnoid In Villians Mode without unlocking them. This is the most like reason people do not finish Villians mode. They might have added them because people do not want to play Netnu all the time. *Even though McBoo has no legs and Fitro has short legs, The seem to be good at play *Even though Smithy gang appears and they have board sprites, They are not playable only by hack *You can hack the game on 3DS version by 3D action replay. You can hack the Huggs Version by going online on the title menu, and go on the video data, and put smithy as playable *You can unlock Smithy by beating Villians mode by hack *This is now the only game Krammar appears in due the fact of 9009 co's announcement of BETA scraps. Category:Fantendo Riders Category:OL Havoc Category:Fan Games